Heart Broken
by PurpleCat5817
Summary: Raven's heart is broken when Terra shows up and catches the eye of her former lover, Beast boy. Will she and Beast boy ever get together, or does Raven have face facts and move on?


My heart tore on the inside as I watched them. A silent tear fell down my cheek when I saw them giggle and hold each other tighter. I have been blasted by guns and slammed against walls many times during battles, but so far, this is the worst pain that I have encountered in my life.

I can tell that he doesn't notice me sitting here; neither does she. His attention was focused on her. He never turned his head to the left and never looked to his right. She was solely in his view.

He said that he loved _ME_ not too long ago, but what happened? Once she showed up, I was thrown away like trash with no consideration. It's funny, because I feel like trash.

Another tear fell down my cheek. I thanked the Gods that my hood was over my head, encasing my face in the shadows. I could hear the break and shatter of my heart inside my chest. It isn't fair. Why do I have to go through this pain? He was mine first...but I guess I wasn't his first...she was.

I brought my hand over my cheek to wipe the tears away though I felt more coming. It was sad to know that he doesn't hear my silent sobs behind him. All he hears is her sweet, gentle voice...was my voice not good enough for him? Was it the way I looked?

...Is it my fault?

Raven took a hold of her thick novel that was sitting on the table. She brought it close to her chest before teleporting herself out of the common room with her dark magic. The sound of her teleportation bought Beast boy's attention. His green ear twitched in the direction of the sound. He snapped his head towards the back of the common room that held the small area of tables. He stared at the empty space before looking back to his love. He smiled when he saw her bright, blue eyes. He brought his hand to her cream colored cheek. Beast boy caressed her cheek, making her blush.

"You're beautiful." Beast boy whispered.

Terra giggled and adverted her eyes to avoid her blush. "Thanks. You're quite handsome yourself."

"I'm so happy that you came back. I didn't know what to do with myself when you left." Beast boy said while staring into her eyes.

Terra nodded her head and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry that I left...I had to clear my mind of a few things."

Beast boy took Terra's hand in his and caressed the top of it gently. "It's alright. We all have our moments."

The two stared at each other for a good moment. Neither talked. They simply stared into their brightly colored eyes. Gravity soon took a poll when they began to slowly close the space between their faces. Their eyes were still connected with each other until they closed them to seal their small love with a kiss.

I wept the hardest than I have ever done. My pillow was drenched with warm, salty tears, and my room was a complete disaster. Books were scattered around the floor. Candles were lying on the floor, and I could tell that my vanity mirror was shattered.

I flipped the wet pillow onto its opposite side which was dry. I gently rested my head on the dry fabric as I stared at the bright moon through my large, bedroom window. I knew that this wasn't my true self. I'm Raven from the Teen Titans. I'm the ice princess of the group. I don't feel emotions, better yet fall in love with someone...but that's what everyone thinks. I may be cold, and I may not express emotions as a usual girl, but I still feel. I'm still human, and as a human, I love.

I sat up on my bed and looked around my messy room. I gave a large, sad sigh. I extended my arm and placed everything back in its usual spot with my powers. I can't stand to have my room a mess for longer than an hour. Call me OCD I guess, but it's the truth. I went to my feet and glanced at my shattered mirror. I could see my reflection through the shattered lines.

My eyes were puffy from the excessive sobbing; few sections of my hair were tangled. As I looked at my reflection, I critiqued my looks. I touched my gray, pale skin. I usually told myself that I looked like a mummy. Though I know I shouldn't, I compare myself to her. Her eyes were a bright blue; mine were a dark purple. Like a freak...maybe that's why he doesn't like me...I look like a freak. Unlike her...she looks like an angel that he wished for. Her hair is long and blond. My hair is short and purple. Her frame was small and innocent. My body was thick and had curves. Her smile would brighten a room, and I don't smile on a daily basis. I just have to face facts...she's perfect for him...and he's perfect for her...

...too bad no one is perfect for me.

More tears were falling from my eyes. My fingers lightly traced the many lines of the mirror. Shattered. Just like my heart.

As I continued to trace the window, I managed to tear a large, pointy edge off the mirror. I held it in my two hands. I didn't know what to do with it.

...well.

I stopped what I was doing when the alarm went off. The loud noise startled me greatly. I placed the sharp glass on my dresser. I didn't know if I was going to continue my action with the glass..

...I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

_xXx_

Beast boy looked at Raven who was standing quietly in the background. She was quiet like usual, but she was quieter than she usually was. He noticed that her purple eyes didn't break contact with the ground. He stared at the concrete that they stood on to see what was so interesting but found nothing but empty space. He could tell that she was not her usual self, but why was she acting up?

I hope she doesn't remember our short romance; it was an accident...I think.

Beast boy broke from his trance when Terra locked her hand in his. He turned his head and smiled at the skinny blonde, forgetting what he was thinking before.

"Why do they have to do this in front of me?" I thought as I glanced at their clasped hands.

I could have had that...but I dodn't.

_xXx_

I was in pain. I looked down at my injured leg. There were many cuts and bruises on my poor limb. The rubble from which I crawled myself free from was not too far from me. I turned my head and saw Beast boy help Terra off the ground. They were smiling as they helped each other.

I was stuck on the ground with the pain intensifying, but it wasn't my leg.

I pushed the two out of my head and concentrated on releasing my healing power. It wasn't easy but I managed to heal my leg. I prepared myself to stand until a gray covered hand was brought in my face. I glanced at the hand and looked up at Beast boy who gave me a large smile. I wanted to pinch myself...was this really happening?

I slowly took my hand in his, and I swore that I felt a million butterflies be let free in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you injured?" He asked me.

I eagerly nodded my head as if I was a dog. "Yeah. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing major."

He smiled at me again and my shattered heart mended together by a piece when I saw his toothy grin.

"Good!" He said, "Let's get back to the others."

I turned to follow him and hopefully start a conversation with him, but Terra managed to squiggle her way between the two of us; I felt like the third wheel among the couple shortly.

" _Great."_ I thought to myself, " _Now I'm a chaperon._ "

Worst mission of my life...

They say that there's a special someone out there for you, but is there a special someone for a half demon? Is there a special someone for a monster?

...I don't know, but I doubt there is.

I thought hard about taking the glass again. It was resting on the dresser in front of the shattered vanity mirror. Is it worth it? I could simply heal myself, and no one would realize it...yeah, I could do that.

...but is it worth it?

"Be patient." "Let the right person come to you." That's what they all say, but they must not take the pain of waiting into consideration when writing these quotes.

"Move on." "He might not be the right person.", but how can I simply accept the fact that the person I love...doesn't love me?...

One slash..  
..two slashes..  
...three slashes...

Droplets of my blood fell onto my dark carpet. I simply stared at my crimson blood as it oozed through the cuts. I tossed the blood stained glass onto the floor.

Do I feel bad about what I did?  
..No.

But was he worth it?  
Maybe..  
_

"Raven?"

Beast boy knocked harder onto the steel door. "Are you alright? I smell something that doesn't seem to be right."

Beast boy stood in front of the door before growing impatient. He transformed into a small, green ladybug then crawled through the crack underneath the door. He transformed once he made it inside. He glanced around the room and noticed that everything was clean and tidy like usual except for her broken vanity mirror.

Beast boy noticed Raven lying on her bed, but he noticed her bare forearm. Beast boy sniffed the air and smelled blood. Beast boy ran towards the bed where Raven rested. His eyes grew big when he saw the three cuts on her arm and the blood. Tears began to form in his eyes. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed Raven's limp body.

Beast boy screeched. "Raven! Raven, wake up! Someone help!"

Tears were running down his face as he held her cold, limp body. "Raven, wake up. I know you're in there. This isn't funny anymore!"

Beast boy continued his panic. He could hear his teammates running towards Raven's room. Beast boy was about to scream once more, but he noticed a small, white folded piece of paper between Raven's slim finger. He took a hold of the paper and read it.

Beast boy began to sob against Raven's body. He dropped the paper which read...

 _Beast boy,_ _  
_ _I thought you loved me_

It sucks when the person you really like, falls in love with someone else. I wrote this fanfic in dedication to this particular problem and a challenge that I'm facing right now. My situation isn't this extreme, but it's still evident.

Let me know what you guys think about this. Do you guys think that this should be a story, or is it fine as a one shot?

 _And P.S.,_  
For those who were reading Ally to Foe, I will be making an epilogue. Give me time, but I'll do it just for you guys!

Thanks for reading. I enjoyed expressing my feelings into this, and check out my other stories.


End file.
